Shadows That Hunt
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Esperanza has been trapped in a life she hates by a vampire she doesn't love. Seventeen years, she's been lost, desperately trying to hide from her messed up human life. But when Jace and Clary bring her back, she realizes that she's needed and she delivers! Definitely full of spoilers! Clary x Jace; Magnus x Alec; Simon x OC. Please read and review! Will cover the series! Be nice!


**Hey! This is the new version of ****_Shadows that Hunt_****. I have just finished the WHOLE Mortal Instruments series (no, I have not yet read the Infernal Devices or Dark Artifices yet), and I want to change it up somewhat. No, it's not gonna go ****_exactly _****as the series went, but it will be similar! Just be nice and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ****_Mortal Instrument_****; that belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

Unearthly Durmort

Clary's POV

The vampire's began to surround us, making Jace and me extremely wary. We constantly monitored their movements for any sign of aggression. Raphael was still in Jace's grasp, absolutely still. I decided to begin talking.

"We mean your leader no harm; we only want our friend-" An annoyed grunt from Jace interrupted me. I quickly changed the sentence. "We only want _my _friend, a mundane." Some murmuring was heard and soon a young vampire came to the front. As soon as I saw her, I was immediately reminded of Isabelle. She was just as gorgeous as the Shadowhunter, yet she looked nothing like her. While Isabelle had a dark and strong presence, I received a girly impression from this one. She was tall with stark pale skin and waist length platinum hair; her eyes were ocean blue.

"I am Lily; we cannot negotiate anything without our leader's presence." Jace, unhelpfully, mentioned,

"I'm sorry, but your leader is frankly occupied at the moment." Raphael grunted in pain. To my surprise, another voice joined ours.

"Thankfully, we have two leaders; that would be ME." She pushed through next to Lily, who hissed at her. She was much shorter than the blonde next to her, yet she was somewhat taller than me. She had a black pixie cut with coffee tan skin and brown eyes; she was wearing a black bandeau top and black ripped skinny jeans with black High Tops. The one thing that stood out to me were the pale marks on her arms and stomach; they could almost pass for bruises. She looked like your typical "bad girl." She was just as beautiful as Lily, but in a way, she was more suited to being leader. "My name is Esperanza; I'm the mate of our leader, Raphael. What is it that you need?" Instead of waiting for our reply, Lily said quickly,

"They're asking about some mundane." I added,

"He was picked up by your lot from Magnus Bane's party." Esperanza looked at me and said,

"We didn't pick up any mundanes." Jace piped up,

"He got turned into a rat." Some recognition reached the girl's eyes as she turned around and said,

"Matthew, that isn't Rufus like we thought." Another vampire walked up with a struggling rat in his hands. He said,

"Good to know. Usually, he isn't so squirmy." Seeing Simon in his clutches made me want to rip him from the vampire and hold him in my own hands. Before I could get him, Esperanza stopped me.

"Trade our leader for your friend, Shadowhunter. Do you promise to ensure that Raphael will be unharmed?" I nodded, but nothing happened for a second. "I'd make sure your friend does as well." I spun around and yelled,

"Jace, promise!"

"I can't! For a Shadowhunter, promises mean everything-"

"DO IT!" I screamed, desperate for Simon to be safe. The boy frowned and finally said,

"FINE! I swear by the Angel that I won't harm him! There, happy?" I looked at her and she nodded with a smile. As I walked forward, Lily got in my way and asked,

"Are you just gonna let them go like that? After holding _your _mate hostage?" She looked like she was challenging Esperanza's position as leader; the young girl merely grinned lazily and whispered,

"Is it better to just cause a war with some Shadowhunters or to save a leader in return for a mundane, Lily?" Lily snarled but finally let me go. I grabbed the rat from his fingers and held him to my heart; his tiny heart was beating super fast. "Now, hand us Raphael." Jace, cursing, reluctantly pushed him towards the girl. For a moment, he seemed to gaze into her beauty, but without warning, he slapped the girl, sending her to the ground. I flinched at the sound and tried to help her, but Jace held me back.

"Why would you just let them go so easily?" Esperanza glared at the man in front of her and hissed.

"They would have killed you-"

"What is with your leniency?" Lily joined the verbal assault with Raphael. Esperanza screamed,

"STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU WHORE!" Lily's eyes flashed as she lunged for the girl, but Esperanza rushed out of there and protectively got in front of us. "They won't be harmed-" Raphael yelled,

"Night Children, kill the trespassers!" Hordes of vampires came at us, causing Esperanza to scream "no" and to push us of the way. Meanwhile, Jace was grabbing his seraph blade and fighting off the vampires, little by little.

"Jace, there are too many of them-"

"Clary, we will be fine! Just stay behind me-" He was cut off by the eerie sound of howling. All of a sudden, bunches of wolves joined the mix, killing our enemies. "Now, this is a situation. Vampires and werewolves have been enemies for centuries; we are in big trouble." I held Simon tighter, determined to keep him same. To our surprise, Esperanza grabbed my arm and dragged us up a staircase and into another room. She locked it and muttered,

"It will have to do for now." Then, she started rummaging for something in the book shelf. "Got it!" She pulled a book and a door opened with some strange Portal on it. "You two, this will get you were you want to go. GO!" Jace was about to jump through when I held on to the girl by the hand.

"Come with us; they are hurting you here!" She shook her head with a small sad smile.

"I can't my place is here-" The door slammed open, unleashing werewolves and vampires into the room; Jace shouted and dragged me through the Portal.

I found myself banging down on the hard floor of the Library, my head hitting hard. I heard a curse and saw Jace back against the floor with a pained expression.

"Clary?" Simon sat completely disorientated next to me, his eyes dilated and his skin pale. With a cry of joy, I threw myself on him, determined to hold him my arms once more. "Wow, what-how-?"

"You don't wanna know, Simon. I'm just happy that you're alright?"

"Where the hell am I?" I perked up and saw Esperanza on the floor with us, her fangs out. She looked freaked out and feral in the light. The doors banged open, and Isabelle strutted in with Alec following. Alec immediately went to Jace, while Isabelle lunged for the vampire. As she got closer, I heard Esperanza whisper, "Maryse?" Then, she was thrown against the wall of the library. I screamed, one that was muffled by Jace's hand.

"Alec, help me!" The elder brother jumped up to assist his sister, leaving Jace to try to stop the fight. Meanwhile, Isabelle was on Esperanza's back, with her blade on her neck. I could hear a low growl growing in her jugular. The Shadow Hunter merely pressed her knife even deeper in. A drop of blood fell; a look of rage filled Esperanza. A snarl escaped her lips and she was thrown across the room by some invisible force. Alec's face contorted in anger and he was about to attack when Jace held him back.

"Stop! What are you doing here?" The girl hissed in response.

"I didn't come here on my own; Clary _dragged_ me in here!" She stood up and looked at Isabelle. "And you aren't that good; you rely too much on brute force." Alec's sister gasped in anger and lunged at the vampire with Alec holding her arms. In their struggle, a seraph blade fell from his pocket. The vampire's eyes widened as she looked at it, and she made a scramble for it. As soon as she had it in her hands, she screamed, "_ISRAFAEL!"_ Then, she ran at Alec and started fighting him. Alec tried his best, but her movements were too calculating and precise. Isabelle joined the fight, and I could see a shred of panic on Esperanza's face. She seemed terrified of hurting the girl; but after Isabelle scratched her arm, her eyes turned red with anger. She spun around and grabbed a sword. With a grin, she said, "Beliza, it's been a while." Then, she resumed her fighting with the girl. It was when Hodge walked when she stopped. Her face contorted and her eyes filled with tears. She screamed, "HODGE!" The man stared at her and said,

"I don't know you, vampire." She shook her head.

"You did, seventeen years ago." He gave her a look and then some recognition fell on his face. He came closer, and some recognition reached his eyes.

"No. She's been dead for seventeen years. And you-" With a sad grin, she said,

"Once a Shadow Hunter, always a Shadow Hunter." Isabelle looked closer and gasped.

"Jace, Alec! She has her Marks!" I walked closer to her and saw that the marks on her stomach weren't bruises. They were faded rune marks. Jace looked at Hodge and asked,

"Is this even possible from a vampire?" Hodge shook his head in disbelief. "Who are you?" Before she could answer, the professor said,

"She was in the Circle; this is Hope Morgenstern, Valentine Morgenstern's daughter." There was an eerie silence that practically swallowed the room. All we could hear were our heart beats and Esperanza's breathing.

"I'm not Hope Morgenstern. I'm only Esperanza. Valentine wasn't my father." Hodge was quick to argue.

"Hope-" She quickly interrupted.

"No! He was my adopted _brother_; he just decided to try to play daddy with me after Father died. And, I'm Esperanza. Hope died seventeen years ago." She turned from him and I could see that the Ghosts of her past were in front of her. Hodge argued,

"Then why were you so obedient-" He was silenced with a deadly stare from her.

"Starkweather, I never had much patience with you; it's a wonder how Valentine dealt with you. I may still look sixteen, but I won't hesitate to kill you like I did to that Behemoth demon in the Brocelind forest." He paled with fear and backed away. Alec, angry, got in her face and yelled,

"Don't speak to him like that!" She glared back and hissed,

"Learn to respect your elders, kid!" He raised his eyebrows at her. She gasped. "By the Angel. You're Maryse and Robert Lightwood's son, Alexander." Tears of blood streamed down from her eyes and her voice cracked. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" With a cry, she hugged the Shadow Hunter and cried. Alec, bewildered, allowed her while he looked a Jace with a "Help me" expression. As Isabelle entered the mix, she screamed,

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MARYSE!" But she didn't even touch her. "God, you fight like her too." She shook her head. "I'm such a freak, aren't i?" Hodge shrugged. "What now? I spent seventeen years hiding from Shadow Hunters-"

"Excuse me, mind the interruption, but I'm curious. If you are Hope Morgenstern, how are you here? From the histories, you killed yourself." Her eyes flared and she hissed,

"Do I look dead to you?" Isabelle went to brother's defense.

"Hey, don't snap at him. It's a decent question."

"Look, Lightwood, Valentine was a liar. I managed to piss him off and he cut me off! So drop it." Alec kept pushing though.

"There's a whole legend about you! You were the youngest Shadow Hunter in the Circle! Why? How-" Before Esperanza could kill him, Hodge interrupted.

"Ok, everybody. I suggest you drop the mundane off home so that he can rest. He has had a tiring night; all of you, go!" We found ourselves kicked out of the Institute and onto the streets. We first dropped off a disgruntled Simon at his house, and then, I decided to go back home to see if I could find anything to help us. As we walked in, Jace stopped us and said,

"Sh. I can hear someone inside." I nodded silently. As he entered the apartment, Alec and Isabelle followed. I could see Esperanza also sneak in there, slowly blending in with the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?"


End file.
